Gravity Falls On Lockdown
by Comet1998
Summary: Trailer here... Actual Story will be here on Tuesday August 28, 2012 Note: I didn't make the GF characters in place of the HG Characters. The whole competition is inspired Hunger Games. I'm sorry for any misunderstandings. Also... I won't take any Requested stories at the moment. I want to wrap up with my unfinished stories.
1. Trailer

Inside quiet Gravity Falls, Oregon. You'd expect nothing but a simple and peaceful day. But, then there comes a very wealthy man who treats the lower class as nothing but his personal slaves.

So he sets up a game that all of the townspeople must participate in. He called it… a "Gravity Falls Survival Challenge". All of the five hundred and nine residents must fight to the death. But… only ten may come out a winner.

Once you know the challenge starts. You'll have to fight for yourself and if you need an alliance… form one. Survive… kill… do whatever it takes to win.

Have fun…

Coming to Fanfiction Tuesday 8/28/12


	2. Part 1

It was an average day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The townspeople were carrying on with their daily routine and others seemed to be on about other things. The streets weren't as populated as any other big town or city but the people can still manage.

Dipper had looked to his sister Mabel and then they began to look up at the sky as it soon darkened. A hovercraft flew above.

"What is that?" Mabel said.

"I don't know but whatever it is it doesn't look good." Dipper replied.

The flying machine then released a large screen that the crowd of people could see. The television suddenly turned on and then the people where in awe.

The face of a silhouette appeared. The voice began to speak in a cheery tone.

"Hello fair citizens of Gravity Falls. I've done a little research lately with all the historians I know and it appears that Gravity Falls is the most ignored town in the western states. Oh you don't know?" The man said.

The townspeople were confused with what the guy was talking about.

"So I decided to make up a nice game for everyone to play in. But first…"

Large helicopters dropped a large barricade that circled around the town. The people became more worried than puzzled.

"We should let the barrier be set in place. Now, all of you will take part in my special game. I call it the 'Gravity Falls Survival Challenge'. It's fair and simple honestly. Kill a person… Stay alive… and form an alliance if you need to. But, you got to try to be the one of ten who gets out alive." The man went on.

"What!? You can't do this!" A man yelled. "You can't just make everybody here fight off each other! We all know each other well."

The man on the screen had it with the man and his ramblings. He gave a sort of signal to a guard that was atop of the helicopter. He aimed his sniper rifle at the rambling man who continued to talk.

Once the Guard got his finger on the trigger a loud sound erupted and the man was sent on his knees with bullet wound on his chest.

"Oh my goodness." Shouted a woman near the man.

She was at his side calling to him. His life was slowly slipping away. The woman sobbed and the other townspeople were afraid now.

"Oops, I'm sorry about that. Now we can continue on with the introduction… alright then. You all have an hour before the battle for survival begins. When thirty minutes pass I'll drop down weapons for you to use. Pick any up before the match but if you kill anyone… you'll die too." The man made sure that the people agreed to it.

Dipper didn't know what to say about this challenge. Mabel was also speechless as well.

"I'll leave you with a sincere note. You can call me The Gravity Falls Billionaire." The man said.

Dipper and Mabel looked to Grunkle Stan for help but he was motionless.

"What are we going to do Dipper? My hands aren't made to kill people." Mabel said.

"We're going to get ten people that we can trust to survive with us and then try to make it out through all of this." Dipper said.

"Are we that completely sure?" Mabel said worried.

Dipper there and then the people they would have to gather up. But, would they join?

"Mabel we already have Grunkle Stan and Soos. So what I want you to do is stay Grunkle Stan and Soos." Dipper said to Mabel.

"Ay! Ay! Dipper." Mabel said raising her hand up.

Dipper went on further through the town center to find Wendy. Clearly Dipper would want her on his team. Dipper didn't know where to find her so he just wandered throughout the town.

He didn't know where to find Wendy or anybody else that would have been of help to him. Dipper sat on a nearby bench and looked at the people running about, planning what to do once they had to kill the people they know.

Dipper couldn't even see how someone like the Gravity Falls Billionaire would want to have such a game be played. In fact is the government okay with this act anyway?

With a fist under his chin Dipper watched the people of Gravity Falls' chit-chat. He then looked to his left and saw Wendy walking by with her father and brothers. Dipper needed to get her on his side.

"Hey, Wendy." Dipper said with his arms reached behind his back. "Would you like to join an alliance of mine?"

"Sorry Dipper but I can't." Wendy said.

Dipper was more-or-less shocked than confused.

"I guess you're with your family as well." Dipper said.

"Yeah… Robbie is joining us as well." Wendy said.

"Well it is only Me, Mabel, Grunkle Stan and Soos. That's a good ten people right there. We all can work together right?" Dipper said.

Wendy then agreed with Dipper's alliance plan and caught up with her family. Dipper was relieved to know that he was working with Wendy. But having Manly Dan on the same team as him will keep him in good hands.

The only problem now is Robbie. Dipper couldn't stand being around that guy but he can't turn his back on his alliance.

Dipper then went back to Mabel. She managed to get Stanford out of his shock. Soos was there as well.

"No worries, guys. I've got us an alliance." Dipper said.

"Who are we with?" Mabel asked.

"Well we're working with Wendy and her family and… Robbie." Dipper said with such delightfulness but then became less enthusiastic.

Mabel wasn't even attentive to Dipper anymore. Dipper looked to where Mabel had her eyes out on. Pacifica was paying people to join here in an alliance.

"She isn't going to make it out of this contest." Dipper said. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about that." Mabel said.

"I can't believe we're going to actually kill these people. How am I going to make any money off of them?" Grunkle Stan had said.

Dipper looked to the sky and saw boxes with parachutes falling from the sky. Clearly already thirty minutes had past.

Once the boxes were on the ground Dipper got Mabel, Stan and Soos to get some of the boxes.

They dragged the boxes to where they briefly at. People ran around the town to gather some of the boxes.

Dipper began to open up the biggest box.

**Note:**

** Well I'm glad to say that this story is now out so I'll work on this story along with some of my other stories as well. What do you guys think so far? I don't need your negativity either unless if it is anything that needs improvement.**


End file.
